


Sa'yo (Yours)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb, Serenade, Songfic, courting, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave asked help to his best bro John to courting someone. John reluctantly helped but little does Dave know it brought a pinch of pain in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The Song is 'Sa'yo' by Silent Sanctuary. Sa'yo is derived from 'Sa iyo' tagalog which means 'Yours'
> 
> English lyrics:https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Silent-Sanctuary/Sa-yo/translation/english
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU2giFgWYQk

John almost threw up his lunch as the smell of baked cookies reached his nose. It seems like Jane and Dad went overboard in baking again. Sometimes he would just think of two things: Jane and Dad were both amazing bakers or they are insane. Well, that's better than boorish imps hanging around their home and diminishing stuffs to dust. Jade and Jake would normally be here but because of an accident in the island they are nowhere to be seen again. He sighed as he entered the room, feet silently padding the carpetted floor. His windows are opened and Casey was on his pillow glubbing bubbles from her mouth. "Hello Casey dearest", he said as he pat his 'daughter's' head. He was about to lie down next to Casey when his computer pinged. 

\---turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:24----

TG: hot mom and dad went overboard again?   
EB: hot mom?   
EB: she's my nanna Dave   
TG: nah habit   
TG: from the meteor

John rolled his eyes at him. The Sburb is now over and their Earth is now the 'Can town'. Because of that there is no more Jack Noir or Betty Croacker lurking around the corner. The game was a torture yes but the game brought them closer even though it plays them. He smiled at that fact and he began patting Casey who previously jumped and landed to his shoulders. Her glubbing was more excited and faster as she stared to the screen and admiring the red text. She knows that it was Dave. 

EB: right   
EB: what's up?   
TG: the ceiling

John then rolled his eyes, why did he asked that question when he knew that he was going to answer in that way?

TG: just kidding   
TG: i actually need some help   
EB: the almighty Strider needed some help?   
EB: that was new   
TG: john im serious   
EB: Dirk again?   
TG: no   
TG: more important than that   
TG: see you later bro

\-----turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:10

John was about to ask more details when Dave ceased pestering him and- PSYCHE OUT!

You are now Dave Strider who is currently giving Dirk a big nope. Jake and Jade called this as a 'foolproof plan'. Last week, Dirk called fort Jake and Jade over who gave John a lame excuse and literally absconded out of the Egbert-Crocker house. Dave is now sitting on his room, leaning at the cinder blocks. the apple juice on his table made him sit down in front of the computer and began pestering his best bro. 

\---turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:24----

TG: hot mom and dad went overboard again?   
EB: hot mom?   
EB: she's my nanna Dave

Oh shit! He called Jane 'hot mom again. He mentally face palmed and continued typing. 

 

TG: nah habit   
TG: from the meteor   
EB: right   
EB: what's up?   
TG: the ceiling

He sighed as John took his excuse and by now he knew that John is rolling his eyes at the computer screen from his response.

 

TG: just kidding   
TG: i actually need some help   
EB: the almighty Strider needed some help?   
EB: that was new   
TG: john im serious   
EB: Dirk again?   
TG: no   
TG: more important than that   
TG: see you later bro

\-----turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:10

Asking for help is a part of their plan. Dave wanted to ask John out for so long now but he cowards out everytime. Dirk noticed it, same with Jade and Jake. After The two adventurer reached their apartment last week. They began forming a plan to help Dave. The plan goes like this: Ask John for help, Go to John's house to talk to him about his plan to court a 'girl', take him to the place, talk to him more about it, reveal the purpose and ask him. Courting a girl eh? It was not actually a girl, it was John that he was courting. According to the Master of Romance Karkat Vantas, John harbours red feelings for him but he's afraid about it and began covering it with his 'I'm not a homosexual' shit. Karkat's words not him.He was not sure if that was real or not but he knew that the Red troll is not going to mess him up because of the friendship that they developed on the meteor. 

He stared at the previous convertation and began reading it again. He stood up and went to change his shirt to the broken record one, mentally scolding himself to make it faster because he doesn't want John to wait. Oh well, who said he was going to wait? He went out of his room and was greeted by Jake, Jade and Dirk who are sitting at the kitchen eating. "Going at it?" Dirk asked and he handed him a pancake roll and another apple juice. Dave nodded, "I told him that I'm coming". He finished his meal in silence and he went straight out with Dirk yelling 'Make us proud' before he go. He drove and parked his car at The Egbert house which is 10 blocks away from his. He was about to knock when a certain blue eyed Crocker opened the door. "Yo hot mom, he mentally facepalmed again. "i mean hi Jane". Jane's confused flushed was face was brightened and she smiled at him. "John told me that you're coming". Dave got in and the smell of baked goods hit his nose. 

"Daddy Egbert went overboard again?" he asked and he set himself on the couch. "When he heard that you are coming, he baked more". Jane went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of cookies on hand. "John is upstairs, he said that he's going to go down in a minute". they were both silent until Jane gave him a knowing look. "Tell me Dave, this is a part of the plan isn't it?" The younger Strider immediately looked at her. "Ho ho ho, Jake told me beforehand, don't worry I kept it secret". By that time, John went downstairs and he shot Dave his signature dorky smile. Jane stood up and gave Dave a nod, leaving the two alone. "I hope you aren't dead yet because of the cookies", the blue eyed male said. "So Dave, what do you want to talk about?"

===> Reader: Be John

Again, you are now John. In front of you was your flushcrush or what trolls called it, Dave Strider. You are forcing yourself not to blush like an idiot and look at him straight. "You see John, there's a person that has been bugging my mind for long 7 months now", he stared. A person? Maybe it was a girl. Right, Dave was a straight male... there's no way that he will fall for a guy. "I'm here to ask your help to court her since I don't trust Dirk", he said again. "Remember the last time?" You squinted at him and began shuffling your memory. Dirk? Oh right, Dirk went to your home 2 months ago wearing a Sailor Moon costume and asking Jake out. Let us say that the whole family went to trouble with the neighborhood on that night. "You remember now?" You nodded at him. "So are you willing to help me?"

"What are friends for Dave?" John said. "Of course I would help". He said that with a smile but inside he could feel something falling to pieces.


	2. Wrong guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and John went out to talk about about it and he hurt himself more when he thought that the person that Dave wants to court is his sister. 
> 
> Song: Vanilla Twilight by Broadway Karkat

Their feet began tapping the dirty pavement as they find a good place to talk. They tried to go to Rose's house since Rose gives some good advices but it turns out that she's drunk. They went to Karkat's hive but when they reached it, Karkat was about to go to Sollux's. Feeling dejected, they turned to the main avenue and into the Alpha's Restaubar. It was a restaurant and bar owned by the Alpha kids and most players hang out here. Upon entering the bar, Karkat's singing voice reached their ears. Who knows that Karkat is a great singer? He was sitting in a pedestal in the middle of the stage, a guitar in the hand and eyes fixed on some emotion that John can feel. As Karkat laid his eyes upon them, he gave them a nod and Dave took John to the table near the window. 

"So what's the plan Dave?" the heir of breath asked as Jake served them their usual orders: Pepsi and Coca Cola. Dave thanked Jake and he looked at John who sits in front of him. "I kind of want to surprise that person", he said briefly. The bucktoothed male rose an eyebrow. "Tell me about that person Dave"

===> Reader: Be John

You are now John Strider. I mean John Egbert. John mentally scolded himself as his daydream invaded his mind again. You rolled your eyes and walked into the Alpha's Restaubar. Everything looks normal as possible. Roxy serving alcoholic drinks to Damara and the others. Mituna leaning to his seat as Latula treats his new wounds and Karkat was singing on the stage?! Oh right. Everyone sings whether they are Beta players or Alpha players. John went to the table that they picked, hands trembling on his knees. He hopes that Dave won't notice it. 

As he want to break the silence, Jake came to their table and served their drinks. "So what's the plan Dave?" he started, gently holding his drink to his mouth waiting for Dave to answer. Dave looked at him, he wore his ironic shades but he knew that he was looking at his eyes. His heart fluttered a bit, making his blood pump a little faster. He was lucky that he could stop himself from a sudden blush by thinking about something else. "I kind off want to surprise that person", he said in his normal cool kid tone. 

The stars lean down to kiss you   
And I lie awake and miss you   
Pour me another cup of atmosphere   
If I sleep, you'll slip right by me   
If I don't dream, then you won't find me   
I'll write another letter, dear

Whoever that person is, he or she was lucky. He took another swig of his drink and his mind began shuffling for another question. He was now thinking about who it is, Dave has been saying 'This person' over and over and it makes John a little puzzled. He rose an eyebrow. "Tell me about that person Dave", he asked. "Not that I want to intrude but you've been saying 'This person' over and over"

'Cause I wish you were here   
I'll watch the night turn light blue   
But it's not the same without you   
'Cause it takes two to whisper quietly   
The silence isn't so bad   
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad   
'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Dave smiled at him and began to give him the descriptions. "You know this person John", he said. Oh so its one of their friends?"The person had those eyes that shine. Smile that doesn't falter. Kindness that doesn't need anything in returns and those raven locks that looks like a Crow cawing at night". John mentally frown as he put the descriptions together. "It was Jade isn't?" he leaned to his seat and crossed his arms, giving him a knowing look. Dave didn't respond but he shoot him a smile instead. 

Are right where yours fit perfectly   
I'll find repose in new ways   
Though I haven't slept in two days   
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone   
But drenched in vanilla twilight   
I'll sit on the lab floor all night

"So John, are you up?" he asked. Hasn't Dave asked this question earlier? "Of course I am". He took their drinks out and paid the bills. It was good until Dave noticed John's eye bags. "What's up with those eyebags?" he asked as he pulled the car over and began driving. "Dad began baking all night last night and those cookies made me up all night. Dave only looked at him before patting John's shoulder and said,"I feel your pain". Oh right... Dirk's crazy antics. If Dave could only know that John was thinking about him all night long. "I was thinking of calling this Jade tomorrow and take her to the park and lay my feelings out there". The drive was silent and John dropped to his house waving Dave a good bye. 

He didn't payed attention to Jane and Dad in the living room. He nodded at their 'Welcome home' and he went directly to his room, closing the door behind him and throwing himself to his bed. He gripped his pillow to his both hands, hitting his head with it. "Of course Dave will fall for Jade", he said. Tears began to fall from his eyes, little does he know that the certain Jane is outside his door and face palming at him. 

 

===> Reader: Be Dave and slam the door closed

You are now  Dave Strider who wore the poker face that says 'What?'. Dave sighed as he reached his floor, slamming their apartment door behind him. He was forced to say Jade's name because of his curiousity. He's pretty sure that this time John is hurt if the red feelings that Karkat said is real. Dirk looked at him from the couch and, "Dave you'll wake out neighbors". Jade on the other hand looked at him from the floor. "Who's it?" she asked in her normal voice. Dave sighed again and he flopped beside Dirk. "John thought that the person I want to court is Jade". He got a pillow and began hitting himself with it. Dirk dropped the remote and Jade gave him a look of horror before they began laughing out loud. "What's funny?" Dave asked, face red. Dirk was the first one who recovered from their laughter. "I never know that John could be that oblivious".


	3. Chapter 3: Sa'yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day but was also today is the day that John's heart will break?
> 
> SONG: Sa'yo by Silent Sanctuary   
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU2giFgWYQk

John woke up at the warmth of his bed. Today was the day Dave is going to confess his feelings for his sister. Dave never said if it was Jade or not but still... silence means yes. He could feel invisible tears going to run in his eyes. He was an Alternian Hero but deep inside he felt more defeated than victorious. He carefully went out of his blanket or he call it more like a cocoon. He got his glasses and he went to shower before going down. The coolness embraced his warm body, like how the sun and moon sometimes meet in the sky when its sunrise or sunset. As he got out, his daughter, Viceroy Von Salamancer a.k.a. Casey jumped to his cooled shoulder. She was glubbing bubbles and her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. He smiled and again that happiness got defeated by sadness that he cannot contain.As he go out of his room, everyone are seemed to be busy he shrug it off and the feeling of being watched entered his skin. Unbeknown to our hero, the certain knight of time is just outside his window, peering carefully not to be seen. He internally grimaced at John's idiocy... he must change his plan. 

\------TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MAID OF TIME ARADIA MEGIDO------  
Everyone was avoiding him this day. Is something wrong with him? Or something bad? At the road, Vriska looked at him and smiled then she walked away like nothing happened. Sollux, Dirk, Jake did the same.He asked Jane if she is doing something today, she smiled and she told him that she's going to Roxy. Karkat glared at him before telling him to 'fuck off' and continuing his work and Dave was nowhere to be seen too. John had his sister to his car after passing the crowd of people who ignored him. The plan was surely flawless from bringing her to the place and to confessing to her, sure she is lucky. He couldn't stop thinking what will happen if he's the one standing on Jade's shoes. But of course, that's just one of his mindless musings. On their way, she won't stop talking and smiling at her brother. John replies at her, small words and fake smiles. Its not him unless he's upset over something. 'Why should I be upset? I'm just his best friend' he thought. He stopped by the kiosk just to buy them ice cream, the place is only few meters away. As they eat, John's phone vibrated and a log appeared. 

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:58

TG: john i dont think i can go and confess

John's eyebrow rose at it. After all the hard work Dave will just concede? 

EB: Dave, we're already here at the ice cream few meters away from the place or should I say few steps?  
TG: ...

Dave never send ellipsis at any conversation, he doesn't even use punctuations. He looked at his sister who's eyes were now dreamy. He told her that he'll take her to the forest clearing where he found some new flower species. Of course, the flower is a lie, he only do that for her to come with him. He can't just let Dave surrender it, after the hard work and everything else. He stand up and he stretched his legs and he took his sister's hand. He never said a word and he just run with her, he cannot let Dave do that. 

As they entered the small space, he let go of his sister and he shouted out loud. "You can't just throw it away". Catching his breath, he noticed something different to the place. Everyone was there, the trolls and the alpha players, Rose and the mayor was there too. Dave was wearing his four aces suit, standing on the center, red roses on his hands. "Hey John", he said like a cool kid he is. John then looked at Jade who clung to his arm and then walked to the center. "Jade is here now, I don't think I'm still needed", John said as he looked at his shoes like it entertains him. A smirk then settled to Dave's lips, "Who said that you are not needed?" John looked at him, eyes questioning. Jade let go of her brother and she took the roses from Dave passing it to John. "What? Why are you giving me this?" he asked. Jade smiled wholeheartedly, "Silly John. I've been helping Dave to confess to you", she said before skipping to the side next to Dirk who's sitting on the drumset. 

"I thought you're confessing to Jade", he said looking at the flowers before Dave. "I never said a name", he answered. He walked two steps backward, shoes kissing the dusty concrete. He extended his arm to the blue eyed male, "Dance with me, John". He took his hand and he was pulled to an embrace. As the crowd goes 'awww' a fine music started to play. 

Sometimes it's yes, sometimes it's no (Minsan oo, minsan hindi)   
Sometimes it's right, sometimes it's wrong (minsan tama minsan mali)   
Advancing, retreating (umaabante umaatras)   
You have the notion to criticize (kilos mong namimintas)  
If your love (Kung tunay nga)  
is really true (ang pag-ibig mo)  
will you be able to shout it out (kaya mo bang isigaw) 

Dave pulled the roses that served as a boundary between them, he throw it to Rose who's standing next to Kanaya. He then placed his hand under his chin, admiring his blue eyes that imitates the blue sky that they saw after the game. "Look at me John, only at me". He pulled him closer to his body as the music reached the chorus. 

to the world? (iparating sa mundo)  
Look into my eyes (Tumingin sa'king mata)  
confess your feelings (magtapat ng nadarama)  
I don't want you to disappear (di gusto ika'y mawala)   
so I'm ready to love you (dahil handa akong ibigin ka)  
if it becomes us (kung maging tayo)  
my heart is only yours (sa'yo lang ang puso ko)

The music continues to play but Dave stopped the dancing and he lead John to the open air where Jade's power successfully merged. Dave managed to make the time pass fast and its now night, Jade's power on the other hand, she used it to create a message into the stars. 

"John please be mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Thank you for reading this story. Wow, I started this around April or May and I finished it today (July)... I'm so lazy. I'm sorry for making you guys wait.


End file.
